Partners
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Jersey hasn't been in the Freelancer program long but she's already lost her team and it about to lose another close friend, who decides to become a Psalm. Though, like the many others, it doesn't go well...


**Just a tiny glimpse into the life of Petch during her Freelancer life. This is basically a battle that she won with the help of another Freelancer, this is before she was made a Psalm though. It's short though, sorry. Anyway, enjoy  
**

* * *

Jersey lept over the bolder and fired upon the soldiers in front of her. She grunted as she was knocked to the ground and hit the floor. She reached for her weapon but was unable too as a foot landed on her wrist, crushing it. She hissed in pain and looked up as one of the soldiers aimed his weapon at her. She heard someone yell and the soldier looked over, yelling out in shock as he was tackled to the ground and shot in the head. Jersey was helped to her feet and her shotgun placed in her arms. She stood back-to-back with the other soldier and fired upon those in front of her.

"Always gettin' in trouble, aren't ya Jers?" came the voice she knew all to well. She laughed a little and elbowed him lightly as she hit a soldier with the butt of her gun. He laughed behind her and whirled around to her right side, firing the last soldier. "HA! Stole your kill!" Jersey huffed and knocked him aside the head. "Hey, that's not nice!" Jersey rolled her eyes and he chuckled. She lowered her weapon and relaxed a bit. "Hey, did Maine tell you?" Jersey looked over at him.

"Tell me what?" she asked, her voice reaching a low note. He sighed and turned to her, taking off his helmet to reveal bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes, not liking this one bit.

"I signed up, Jers. I'm going to become a Psalm," he told her slowly. Jersey stared at him a long moment, not saying a word. Suddenly she punched him in the shoulder, making him stumble backwards as she did so.

"Are you insane?! Don't you know that no one has ever survived any of the operations?! Well, there was one, but they killed him because he didn't work just the way they wanted. What makes you think that you'll be any different?!" He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at his hand and sighed, looking back up at him. "You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you." He hugged her a quick moment before backing up and placing his helmet back on.

"You need to stop worrying Jers, I'll be fine. And if I'm not, you've still got Maine and Wyoming," he assure her as he brought his weapon to bare before running to the next room to help Carolina and Wash in the fight they could hear through the walls. Jersey sighed and cocked her shotgun, running after him. She knew he was right, she would never be truly alone. But it seemed to her that she lost everyone she cared about, and since he was one of those that made her fear for his life and well being.

...

Jersey walked though the hallway as fast as she could, she was told the operation was today and she figured they'd be testing out how it all worked in the training room, so that's where she was headed. Jersey became still as she saw him there. He was walking around in a circle, his eyes not focusing on anything and Carolina glaring at him as he did so. Jersey walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, making him stop. He looked at her and gave a goofy smile. She narrowed her eyes, confused by this.

"Micheal?" she said in a low voice. He nodded. "Are you all right? How'd the operation go?" He tilted his head as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Micheal?" Carolina put a hand on her shoulder and Jersey looked over.

"His AI half isn't working right. It took away most of his memories and some of his braincells. I'm sorry, but he doesn't remember you or the operation. They're also going to deport him to be a sim. trooper," Carolina told her. Jersey looked over at Micheal and sighed, backing away and walking out of the room. She knew this had been a bad idea, she knew this would happen. But did he listen to her? No. He had insisted that he'd be all right, but he was wrong, and she was right. And now he was like this. She sighed and punched the wall beside her. She sighed. Well, Micheal was wrong, and it cost him more than he probably would have wanted to. She put her hand back at her side and walked to her room.

"Goodbye, Micheal. It was nice knowing you," she muttered as she entered her room and plopped down onto her bunk. She sighed and curled up. Who else would she lose? Wyoming? Maine? People who she hadn't met yet...?

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Any questions?**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day.  
Perla: And may it be the best one ever, of all time  
**


End file.
